reborn to pain
by AHLI KUBUR the Awakening
Summary: "untuk apa aku lahir,dan apa yang harus aku jalani di kehidupan ini"..."Naruto,jalani harimu sebelum kamu dilempar ke perut shinigami"
1. chapter 1

Ia merenung menatap kosong konoha dari patung wajah Hokage pertama,rambut sewarna perak sepunggungnya berkibar perlahan.

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian seminggu yg lalu,kejadian yg menjungkir balikan kehidupannya.tua bangka danzo shimura membantai lebih dari setengah klan Uchiha bersama sebuah pasukan yg bernama ROOT.

Root membantai clan uciha dengan alasan yg belum jelas,yg membuat itachi menerima misi rahasia dengan berpura-pura menjadi yg membantai klannya sendiri dengan alasan supaya nama konoha tidak tercemar.

Ia sendiri yg berniat menghentikan danzo berakhir terluka parah dan koma selama 3 hari, danzo dengan root setianya tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja,itu juga yg membuatnya tidak bisa menghentikan Itachi yg diberi misi saat ia koma.

Tepukan dibahunya membuat ia tersadar dari lamunan,ia mendongkak menatap wajah tua Sandaime yg menghisap cerutunya perlahan.

"Jangan terus merasa bersalah itu bukan salahmu"Ia menundukan kepala

"Tapi,tetap saja andai aku lebih kuat,aku pasti bisa menghentikannya!"

Kini kepala perak itu menunduk kembali,rambut itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Hening kembali,ia kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya,sedangkan Sandaime hanya menatap sendu pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu.

"Terkadang apa yg kita impikan belum tentu tercapai.Kita ini shinobi,kematian,penghiantan dan dendam akan selalu menaungi kita,Naruto-kun"

Mata naruto membola.benar,Seharusnya ia bisa mengendalikan diri dan tidak menunjukan emosinya,ia adalah anbu konoha,tapi kenapa ia menjadi lemah hanya karena masalah ini.

Sandaime tersenyum karena melihat kilatan semangat dan tekad dibola mata sewarna obsidian itu.

"Arigatou,sandaime-sama"bisik naruto pelan

"Ya,Aku punya misi atau mungkin permintan untukmu,datanglah kekantorku"Sandaime berbalik meninggalkan naruto.

.ANBU: REBORN TO PAIN...

Matahari sudah condong kearah barat,membuat langit dipenuhi warna jingga dan violet yg begitu indah,naruto berjalan dengan santai selepas dari kantor Hokage,menikmati semilir angin membelai wajahnya dengan lembut,ia berhenti melangkah saat melihat seorang anak duduk termenung dipinggir danau.

Ia mencoba menghampiri bocah laki laki tersebut

TAP

TAP

ia pandang kepala hitam itu dengan penuh perasaan sakit,ia adalah uciha...sama denganya!

"Seharusnya kau sudah pulang,bocah"naruto mendekati anak itu dan duduk disampingnya

"Bukan urusanmu!"

mendapat nada dingin naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya,bocah ini naruto perkirakan masih berumur 9 tahunan.Ahh..Ia ingat bocah adik itachi,sasuke namanya kalo tidak salah,tapi melihat kilatan dendam yg begitu besar dari warna mata sewarna miliknya,naruto meringis pelan.

'hitachi...apa yang kau...ah tidak tapi...konoha apa yang telah kalian lakukan'batin naruto dengan menatap bocah itu nanar.

Naruto mulai berucap satu dua patah kata,mencoba membangkitkan semangat bocah ini.

"Terkadang apa

yg kita lihat dengan mata belum tentu benar bocah,lihatlah dengan hatimu,apa dia bisa melakukan ini sendiri disaat dia begitu mencintai keluarganya"

Naruto menatap lurus kedepan,membuat sasuke menengok kepadanya dengan pancaran mata murka.

"TAU APA KAU TENTANGKU,HAH!!"bentak sasuke keras,naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan beranjak dari sana.

"HEI,JAWAB AKU UBAN"

Twich

"Astaga bocah ini,jika kau benar benar percaya anikimu..."naruto menghelan napas,kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jika ingin kuat datanglah kepadaku"naruto melambai malas.

Disclaimer:Naruto@masahi kisimoto

Pairing*kepo kaya dora*

Rate:T-M

Warning*Hati-hati aja*

ANBU: REBORN TO PAIN

By:

Ahli kubur and Uzura su

8 tahun kemudian setelah pertemuan naruto

"...sei"

"...sensei"

"NARUTO-SENSEI"

Naruto mengerejap-rejapkan matanya seperti orang bodoh,kemudian menengok kesamping. "Apa!"jawabnya dengan tampang watdos

"Astaga,kau bodoh sensei"cibir sasuke

BLETAK

"Ouch,sakit"rintih sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya yg benjol

"Dasar murid durhaka!..memangnya ada apa,hah?"tanya naruto "Aku bilang,besok adalah ujian kelulusan genin dan sekarang sudah sore,apa kau tidak mau pulang?"Jelas sasuke

"Kalo begitu selamat berjuang dan ayo kita pulang" sasuke swatdrop seketika

'Apa dia benar-benar capten anbu konoha?' batin sasuke

"Oii...Bocah ayo pulang" Sasuke tidak sadar kalau naruto sudah melangkah jauh. .

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada keheningan meliputi dua orang remaja beda generasi itu,sampai mereka berapasan dengan gadis seumuran sasuke.

.naruto melihat gadis seumuran sasuke,dia kenal gadis itu.ia biasanya dimintai tolong untuk menjaga gadis itu oleh hokage terdahulu.

"Yo...Hinata" sapa naruto.

"Emm...H-hai naruto-senpai" balas hinata.

"Kau baru pulang latihan hinata" hinata mengangguk pelan.

naruto mendekati hinata kemudian membungkuk dihadapannya dan tersenyum kecil "Ya ampun hinata,kau sampai kotor begini" naruto berucap sembari merogoh saku celananya,ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menghapus debu yg ada diwajah hinata.

BLUSH

'Terlalu dekat,kenapa...setiap dekat naruto-senpai aku seperti ini' batin hinata.semua sudah tau kalo hinata dekat dekat dengan naruto maka hasilnya...

BRUK

"Ehh...hinata kau kenapa?,hey...bangun!"

'terjadi lagi hahhhh' batin naruto sembari tersenyum.

naruto menguncang tubuh hinata. "Bagaimana ini?,Hey...Bocah bantu aku!!"

'kenapa dengan hinata...kenapa selalu seperti ini' sasuke membatin dalam hatinya.

"Cepat bocah!" sentakan dari naruto membangunkanya dari mimpi di siang bolong.

"Iya-iya,tunggu sebentar sensei!"

Tubercolosis.

apakah saya harus melanjutkan fic ini?..saya harap anda menyukai fic ini


	2. chapter 2

malam yang kelam berselimut seribu bintang,namun di kegelapan malam tersimpan seribu misteri yang tak dapat di nalar oleh akal manusia biasa disaat bersamaan.

TES

TES

TES

Di depan gua ditengah lebatnya hutan konoha,berdiri bebarapa orang dengan pakaian tempur lengkap.mereka memandang kedalam gua yang terlihat sangat gelap dan juga lembab,sangat pas untuk tempat persembuyian.

"tempat yang sangat pas untuk persembuyian seekor ular,ular yang sangat berbisa dan berbahaya" seorang dengan perawakan tegas dan bijak di sana berkomentar dengan keaadan gua yang mereka lihat tersebut.

"hokage-sama...saya merasakan firasat buruk dengan tempat ini.kita harus lebih hati hati,sepertinya dia memasang beberapa jebakan juga disini" ucap salah satu orang dengan memakai topeng aneh diwajahnya.

"kalo begitu...kalian semua berpencar,kecuali kau ryu.kita berdua akan masuk dari depan!"

"hai!"

TAP

Tap

TAP

Mereka berlima berpencar mencari penghuni sarang,keaadan didalam gua tidak lebih baik dari pada di luar gua.mesin mesin komputer berjejer rapi dilengkapi dengan berbagai hal berbau penelitian,kodok,ular dan hal menjijikan lumrah disana.

'ya ampun,apa yang terjadi disini? Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya...orochimaru!' .

Mata sang hokage mengobservasi keadaan sekeliling,coba mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh ular kampret tersebut.sampai dia mendengar suara memangil yang berasal dari bawahanya.

"hokage-sama saya menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik...seperti nya ini adalah penelitian yang ditingalkan!" kata bawahanya disebrang sana.

"baiklah.aku akan segera kesana,tetaplah berjaga jaga!"

Dan dengan itu komunikasi diputus,sebenarnya sunguh menarik melihat dijaman seperti ini terdapat alat yang berguna sebagai jaringan komunikasi jarak jauh..

Beberapa waktu berlalu akhirnya hokage tersebut sampai ditempat bawahanya berada,dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat pemandangan didepan matanya ini.

'a apa apaan ini!'

"ryuu. ..apa yang kau temukan disini?"

"saya,menemukan tabung hijau berisi anak ini,Hokage-sama!" ucap sosok bertopeng dengan code name ryu tersebut.

Didalam tabung tabung hijau tersebut terdapat beberapa objek penelitian,ular,otak,bagian tubuh dan beberapa mata.namun yang menarik perhatian adalah salah satu tabung yang berisi bocah berambut perak tersebut,dia berdiri tegap didalam tabung tersebut dengan ditopang selang selang pernafasan.

"ryuu! Cepat pecahkan tabung ini,liat apa dia masih hidup!

PYARR!

~PAIN REBORN~ CHAPTER 2

AUTHOR :AHLI KUBUR

Disclamer: Masasi khisimoto

RATE: T-M

Warning: awas perut sakit,tipo dimana mana.

Didalam bangunan yang teramat megah,didalamnya duduk sesosok tua beruban.melihat dan mengamati desa tercinta dari jendela besar yang berada di ruanganya.konoha no sato,secara harfiah berati desa daun yang tersembunyi,yang katanya desa terkuat di elemenation ini.

Ya julukan itu memang bukan main main,sebut saja dua dewa shinobi,jenius perang tobirama senju dan jangan lupa mereka turut 'menyumbangkan' ninja jenius sekaliber hitachi uchiha menjadi buronan,masih banyak lagi kenapa konoha menjadi desa terkuat.

Senja telah tiba,sepertinya hokage tua ini terlalu menikmati waktunya melihat desa tercintanya ini,sampai sampai pekerjaanya terbengkalai sedemikian rupa.

"sepertinya,aku benar benar harus segera pensiun agar aku dapat menikmati watu senja lebih lama lagi!"

Hokage tua yang dulu disegani kini seperti kakek biasa pada umumnya,kalah pada umur dan rasa ingin menikmati waktu berharga ini lebih lama.

"tapi semangat api ini sudah ada yang melanjutkan,kurasa keputusanku tepat memilih minato sebagai pegantiku".

Minato namikaze adalah murid dari salah satu legenda sanin konoha dialah jiraiya,dan secara kebetulan jiraiya adalah murid dari hiruzen sarutobi,hokage masa kini..

Sekarang beralih ke pemuda berambut perak yang sedang duduk di atas patung hokage,dia kembali mengulang bagaimana dia bisa hidup sampai saat ini.

'sepertinya,dipikir seribu kali pun takan ada habisnya.bagaimana aku selamat dari kejadian waktu itu!'.

NARUTO POV 15 tahun yang lalu.

Hijau dan hijau,dimataku hanya ada warna hijau.aku mendengar suara gemricik air nafas yang teramat susah kuhembuskan dan kuhirup,kaku dan sakit seluruh tubuh ini terasa di apit bertonton batu.

Walau aku tadi berkata bahwa hanya warna hijau namun sesunguhnya hanya ada buram dan ketidak jelasan dalam pandanganku saat ini.

PYAR!

Ada sesuatu pecah dan membawaku tubuhku keluar dari siksaan himpitan yang menyesakan.

UHUK

UHUK

Aku terbatuk dan nafasku tersengal,sayup sayup ku dengar suara yang berisik.

"hoe..si...na...cah!?"

Sekali lagi ku dengar suara sayup sayup dari gendang telingaku.aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan,menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinaku,namun sunguh silau!

Pandanganku kabur dan pendengaranku tidak lah jelas! Kuso!.

PUK

aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaku,aku mencoba melihat siapa yang menyentuhku,tapi kuso! Otot dan sarafku lumpuh!.

HAH

HAH

Aku mulai mengatur nafasku perlahan,bisa kurasakan dadaku sangat sakit karena menghirup oksigen terlalu banyak!.

PUK

Lagi! Aku merasakan tepukan di pundaku,saat aku tengok samar samar aku melihat jangut dan senyuman yang tulus.

"kau baik ...saj?" begitulah kata yang terdengar oleh ku,dengan reflek ku angukan lemah kepalaku,ya walau aku tidak baik baik saja tapi ini lebih baik dari pada didalam sana! .

"nama...?" oh kami sama!.apa dia tidak tau kalo aku kesulitan bernafas!.

NARUTO POV END FLASH BACK.

"hahh"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah (lagi),dia pertama kali mendengar penjelasan hokage sangat amat shock,bagaimana tidak setelah satu mingu keluar dari neraka hijau tersebut dia dibawa ke neraka tingkat selanjutnya.orang tua yang menjadi tujuanya untuk hidup telah mati meningalkanya,bagaimana dia tahu? Dia memaksa hokage untuk buka mulut tentang keluarganya,ayahnya uciha ryuuki seorang uciha yang bijaksana disegani lawan dan dihormati kawan mati tanpa alasan yang jelas! Dan ibunya hyuga ayame mati di pertempuran sebagai pahlawan perang dunia ninja ke 3! .saat mendengar berita tersebut Naruto tanpa basa basi langsung menyerang hokage! Dia berfikir kenapa seorang hokage tidak mampu melindungi warganya!.

"kheh...cerita yang konyol untuk dingat.tapi hari ini bukan saatnya bersedih aku harus mempersiapkan pengamanan untuk acara mingu depan!"

Naruto kembali berdiri dan segera memakai topeng putih polosnya.

'selama hokage sama masih disini,aku akan melindungi desa ini...desa yang dicintai hiruzen-jiji'.

Tubercolosis


	3. Chapter 3

peringatan jika tejadi pusing,mual,lesu dan loyo segera hubungi Dokter terdekat.

Tap

Tap

CTAK!

Ia berhenti,setelah berlari hampir dua hari penuh akirnya dia bisa berhenti. disebuah pohon besar dia menatap sekitar.

rambut perak itu menari di antara angin malam yang membelai lembut dirinya,menyapa alam bahwa sadar mengingatkan akan misi yang sedang ia ambil ini.

FLASH BACK

poft

suara asap muncul terdengar di sebuah ruangan yang cukup lebar.menampakan sosok bertopeng dengan rambut peraknya.

"white...aku ada misi untukmu...ini misi sangat penting bagi desa...kau adalah kapten anbu yang hebat,jadi aku berharap padamu"

sosok pemakai topeng putih polos tersebut hanya diam memperhatikan sang hokage memberi perintah.

"misi ini kau akan sendirian...kau akan ke ... dan disana kau akan menemui... tapi aku tidak ingin kau bertarung.aku ingin kau menyelidikinya saja...informasi lebih penting white"

setelah dia mendengarkan dengan seksama,dia hanya menganguk dan menghilang.

FLASH BACK END

mata merah dengan pola berbeda itu kini mengamati sekitarnya.mata merah berpola shuriken enam sisi dengan warna putih tipis di setiap sisinya itu berputar pelan.

'setidaknya...aku akan tau kemana jalan ini membawaku kelak'

dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di jauh sana,mata yang biasa disebut orang sharingan kini memfokus.mata shuriken itu kini berputar sangat cepat,fokus mata itu menuju ke sosok yang jauh di depanya.

WUSHHH

TRANK

suara kunai berdenting,menimbulkan ke kagetan pada rekan sosok yang ia serang.

"konbawa

...itachi"

ANBU: BORN TO PAIN chap 3

Author :ahli kubur dan uzura zu

Disclamer : masasi

Rate : M

A/N : narto lebih tua dari pada sasuke cs

TAP

TAP

semuanya mengambil langkah mundur dari tempat penyerangan tadi,

SRETT

sosok disamping hitachi mengeluarkan pedang yang di perban,menampakan pedang dengan wujud tajam dan mempunyai mulut.

"itachi!...dia berbahaya!...biar aku urus"

'sial...aku tidak menyadari kedatanganya..dia seperti hantu!'

sosok berpedang tersebut mengambil ancang ancang.bersiap menyerang sosok didepanya,namun ditahan oleh itachi.

"tenanglah...kisame!"

sosok yang bernama kisame tersebut berdecih.pasalnya sosok yang didepanya ini cukup kuat,liat saja sampai dia sendiri tidak mampu mendeteksinya.

"apa kabar...naruto.lama tak bertemu...mata mu semakin mengerikan saja" ucap hitachi dengan datar ke arah orang didepanya.

mata naruto tetap menampakan sharingan epik miliknya,walau dia tahu hitachi takan mampu membunuhnya tapi apa salahnya waspada kan.

"kukira kau sudah lupakan aku...maaf aku tidak bisa memberi jalan terbaik waktu itu..kau harus menangung sendiri semua hal brengsek ini!"

KONOHA TOWER HOKAGE.

sementara di malam ini,berkumpul beberapa orang di ruangan rapat yang diikuti hokage dan tetua desa.mereka sedang membahas sesuatu.

"minato. ..bagaimana tentang bocah uchiha tersebut.apa kau yakin bisa menyingkarkanya?" ucap salah satu tetua desa yang berjengot bernama homura

"dia sangat berbahaya...dia memiliki semua hal untuk memicu perang dan melawan kita" satu lagi sosok berperban angkat bicara.

sang hokage atau yang bernama minato kamikaze sedang mendengarkan semua ucapan di ruang rapat.

"tenanglah...dia sudah kubereskan"

TRANK

ZRASH

adu kunai dan juga pedang mewarnai pertarungan antara duo uciha dan legenda pedang.

ZRASHH

samehada menebas sosok naruto namun yang dia tebas adalah uap panas elemen shakuton naruto.

'sial...uap ini begitu panas.sampai bisa melelehkan kulit kerasku' ringis kisame dalam hati.

TAP

TAP

langkah santai terdengar dibelakang kisame,langkah yang seperti dewa kematian ...

"temanmu...sangat bernafsu ingin membunuhku itachi,lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu"

ucap naruto dengan datar sambil memandang bergantian kisame dan hitachi.

"walau aku ingin...namun aku tidak bisa melakukanya,selain karna aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu.dan juga kau telah menjaga sasuke" ucap itachi datar kepada naruto,sementara naruto hanya mendecih tidak suka semberi tersenyum simpul.

"kau tau...bocah itu memendam rasa benci denganmu,namun aku akan menghapus kutukan dari mata ini...aku akan melatih dan mendoktrin bocah itu menjadi kekuatan yang melebihi dirimu"

"lalu...untuk apa kau kemari naruto...tanah ini terlalu terlarang untuk shinobi." itachi memutar pelan mangekyou nya,menandakan dia cukup waspada untuk apapun.

"oh...misiku telah usai.dan aku sudah mendapat yang dimau...jadi aku akan segera pergi"

naruto membalas perkataan itachi sembari menunjukan gulungan yang berhasil dia dapatkan

"kau!...apa kau tetap berpihak pada dia!? setelah semua masalah yang dia perbuat!...kau tau kebenaran akan itu semua" itachi berbicara dengan menaikan satu oktaf suaranya.

"itachi...jika kau kuberi pilihan..kau akan pilih mana antara desa dan adikmu?..." naruto mencoba mengorek informasi dari sahabat lamanya itu.

kisame memicingkan mata tidak suka kepada naruto,pasalnya seorang ninja jenius macam itachi bisa dengan mudah diombang ambingkan perasaanya.

namun apalah daya,dia mengakui kehebatan dari anbu didepanya.shakuton lalu mata tersebut,mata yang berbeda dengan itachi punya.

'kuso!...suatu hari kau akan ku bunuh'

itachi masih menatap naruto datar,didalam fikirnya dia tidak tau apa yang naruto pilih.

"aku akan memilih sasuke...dia adalah sosok yang menjadikanku menangung beban ini".

naruto didalam topengnya tersenyum penuh arti,itulah jawaban yang dia tungu sedari tadi.misi yang berhasil dan juga jawaban kawan lama ...lengkap sudah!.

"kalo begitu...aku mohon diri...kita akan bertemu lagi itachi...dan tentunya kau juga muka hiu!"

WUSHHH

dalam sekejap naruto menghilang mengunakan shunsin sepesial miliknya

"itachi..siapa dia itu sebenarnya...dia cukup hebat"

kisame mencoba bertanya kepada rekanya saat perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan.

"dia sahabatku..dia dijuluki hantu konoha.dia lebih dari hebat...dia mengerikan"

kisame mengernyit bingung,tidak biasanya itachi memuji orang lain.

"aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya..."

langkah mereka berdua terhenti di jurang yang menghadap ke desa yang mereka tuju dan naruto tingalkan barusan.

"tidak ada manusia yang hidup setelah bertemu dengan dia..."

pagi menjelang di konohagakure,desa yang penuh intrik dan juga kepicikan sang petingi desa.

kini disebuah danau tampaklah remaja berambut perak tengah duduk di tepi dermaga dengan pancingan ditanganya.

"kuso!!...ikan ayolah kesini dengan kakak tampan"

suara remaja itu seperti sedang merayu ikan agar mendekat ke pancinganya.

"tampan apanya!...rambut udah kayak orang tua gitu!'

TWICH

pertigaan muncul di kepala remaja itu.dia tidak terima akan perkataan bocah kemarin sore itu!

SRETT

kepala itu menoleh dengan cepat ke arah bocah itu

"hoe. teme!...dasar rambut pantat ayam! ...kemari kau bocah..." naruto berteriak kepada bocah tersebut.bocah itu berjalan kearah naruto yang sedang memancing.

"ne...sensei...seberapa kuat kau?"

tiba tiba saja bocah itu berucap seperti mempertayakan kebenaran pada sang guru.

"kau ini...kau ini mabok ya?...tiba tiba saja bertanya hal bodoh" naruto berucap acuh kepada bocah disebelahnya tersebut.

"aku..atau kau yang bodoh...uciha naruto-sensei"

seperti disambar petir tengah bolong naruto langsung saja menoleh ke arah bocah disampingnya.

"katakan...siapa yang memberitahumu sasuke?...

tubercolosis


	4. chapter4

"Aku...atau kau yg bodoh...Uchiha naruto-sensei"

"Katakan...Siapa yg memberitahumu,sasuke?"

Dic:Naruto@Masahi kishimotou

Warning:typo(s),ooc,oc,semi canon,EYD,etc

ANBU: BORN TO PAIN Chapter 4

By

Ahli kubur

"Apakah kau perlu tahu,sensei?"Sasuke tersenyum miring,saat mendapat nada dingin dari naruto.Ah,menganggu ketenangan senseinya adalah hal yg menyenangkan,pikirnya sinting.

Naruto berdiri dengan air muka yg tenang sambil menatap sasuke,tapi jika diperhatikan lagi matanya menatap sasuke dengan kilatan berbahaya.

"Kalau begitu...terserah kau akan menjawabnya atau tidak,tapi...

TRANG

...jangan pernah lengah!"Matanya membola(terkejut),saat naruto tiba-tiba hilang dari hadapannya dan muncul dibelakang tubuhnya,menahan serangan dari seorang anbu bertopeng polos,mengunakan kunai.kemudian menarik kerah baju sasuke dan melopat mudur ke samping danau.

"Root!"Naruto mendesis berbahaya,saat mengetahui siapa yg menyerangnya.

Setelah itu 7 orang lainnya muncul,membuat sekarang jumlah mereka menjadi 8 orang.

"Uchiha naruto!Kau diperintahkan danzo-sama,untuk menyerahkan diri!"

Naruto mendengus keras mendengarnya.kemudian merogoh kantung senjata mengambil sebuah gulungan,ia terseyum miring kepada anbu root,mencemooh.Kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya.

Poff

"Dalam mimpimu!"Naruto menarik sebuah pedang berwarna hitam kelam dengan gantungan berlambang uchiha dari gulungan.Kemudian merangsek maju dan berikutnya yg terdengar hanyalah teriakan memilukan.

Sasuke sendiri masih terduduk ditempatnya.Syok!syok karena kejadiannya ini terlalu cepat,tapi juga syok melihat pedang yg digengam oleh naruto.

'itu pedang...Dewa amaterasu!' pikir sasuke menyaksikan pedang legendaris clan uciha tersebut,pedang hitam yang mampu menebas apapun itu didepanya dan memakan jurus semematikan apapun.

kini didepan sasuke,naruto tampak begitu serius.menampakan sifat yang belum pernah dilihat oleh sasuke sebelum ini.

"ITTORYOU: WIND BLACK BLADE"

naruto mengumamkan jurus pedang miliknya,dia melesat dan menebas dengan begitu cepat hanya menyisakan kilatan hitam tipis di tebasan tebasan miliknya.

TRANG

di saat akan menebas orang kedelapan pergerakan nya dapat dihentikan,kini mata naruto menatap tajam musuh didepanya.

"ikutlah dengan kami...uciha!" bentak orang bertopeng putih didepanya.

"jika yang kau maksud ikut menuju kematian...khe maaf kau saja...bakayaro!"

dihentakanya ki dengan itensitas tingi ke musuh tersebut,anbu root itu serentak merasakan rasa takut dan keringat mengucur dengan deras membasahi tubuh root itu.

CRASSHH.

didetik selanjutnya yang tersisa hanya potongan tubuh dari si root.

kini ditatap nya sasuke dengan pandangan sulit diartikan,di hatinya kini bertanya bagaimana sasuke tahu dengan identitas asli nya.

KATON: GOKYA NO JUTSU

matanya memblalak! menatap jurus bola api sasuke mengarah ke arahnya.namun sedetik setelahnya dia menyeringai menyadari semuanya.

BLARR

WUSHH

bola api dan juga air bah saling bertemu menciptakan asap dimana mana.

"untuk ketua anbu konoha aku tidak terkejut dengan kemampuanmu...uciha naruto!"

dari asap tebal terdengar suara mengema dari orang yang mengunakan jurus air tersebut.

mata onix sasuke berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan dua tomoe berputar pelan menandakan kontrol sempurna dari si empunya.

"gomene sensei...aku lengah tadi! tapi biarkan aku yang membunuhnya!"

WUSSHHH

TRANG

sasuke melesat dengan cepat,untuk bocah yang masih di akademi memiliki kecepatan seperti low jounin adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa.

kunai itu berhasil ditahan dengan tanto sang anbu root,namun sasuke dengan cepat mengunakan kakinya yang bebas untuk menendakan dagu root tersebut.

DUAHK

tendangan yang disertai chakra itu berhasil membuat root itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"cih...uciha sialan!...akan kubunuh kau gaki!"

WUSH

TAP

SUITON: TSUNAMI NO JUTSU

dari udara anbu tersebut mengeluarkan jurus air bersekala besar.jurus yang dia buat mengulung kencang ke arah sasuke dan naruto berada,namun sasuke tidak gentar,di konsentrasikan cakra di kedua kaki dan lututnya setelah itu...

WUSSHHH

dia sudah berada di belakang root dengan shunsin yang dia pelajari selama ini.di siapkanya segel jurus dengan mata sharingan menyala

RAITON: LASER DANCE!

BRUK

"Ugh"sasuke mengerang,saat tubuhnya terjatuh ketanah dengan keras,sekarang mereka ada diantara dua pertokoan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa,hah?!"Bentak naruto.Marah?Jelas!,dia merasa usahanya akan sia sia menlindungi bocah ini,Apakah bocah ini tidak tau apa yg dialakukannya bisa membuat dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya!,penggunaan cakra pada pertarungan tadi bisa membuat tetua bau tanah itu tau dimana tingkat kekuatan sasuke,yg selama ini disembunyikan dan berujung dijadikannya sejata oleh para petingi desa termasuk hokage kampret itu!!...Naruto mengeleng keras atas apa yg ia pikirkan.Tidak...Tidak itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Go-gomen!"Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yg sudah ia anggap adik nya itu yang sedang menunduk dalam,ia menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian mendekat pada sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menunduk,jujur seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah mengatakan maaf,tapi kemurkaan naruto?Entah kenapa membuatnya sangat takut.Bahkan kemurkaan ayahnya,fugaku tidak seperti ini.Ia mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan usapan lembut dikepalanya,menatap wajah naruto yg menampilkan senyum."Maafkan atas ucapanku tadi!Pulanglah!" ucap naruto datar dengan intensitas suara yang pelan

WUSH

Naruto pergi,menyisakan sasuke yg tetap merasa bersalah.

Ia berjalan menyusuri bukit konoha dengan tenang,setelah kejadian tadi ia tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya.Pikirannya sedang kacau saat mengingat apa yg sasuke lakukan,disatu sisi ada konoha tapi sisi lain ada sasuke amanat dari sang sahabat.

Naruto menghembuskan napas kasar(lagi).Langkahnya terhenti,menatap datar awan merah yang mengiris sang langit.pikiran pemuda itu dipaksa kembali ke waktu pembantaian konoha.

FLASBACK ON

TAP

TAP

TAP

sosok remaja rambut perak berlari di tengah malam,melewati atap dan rumah penduduk.pikiran nya hanya tertuju pada satu hal yaitu...uciha hitachi.

SRETT

langkahnya berhenti di perbatasan komplek uciha,nafas nya memburu cepat.

"hah...hah...sepertinya masih belum terlambat...hitachi tungu aku!"

ia kembali melanjutkan lari nya sebelum.

ZUINGG

TAK

TAK

beberapa kunai berterbangan kearahnya,matanya menajam saat menyadari musuh yang semakin mendekat.

TRANG

ditahanya kunai yang meluncur lurus kekepalanya dengan tanto anbu.

"sangat bagus...inikah prodigy dari anbu.sunguh menjajikan...kau akan menjadi aset bagi konoha dan bahkan bagi...root!" orang tua dengan perban di mata kananya berucap seperti meremehkan dirinya.

"danzo!..." desis remaja berambut perak tersebut.

"ular konoha kau!...ma mata kanan itu!...kembalikan brengsek!" dia berteriak ke arah danzo dengan nada murka.

"apa maksudmu...naruto ...uciha?...ini adalah miliku..mataku!"

"cih...di mata kanan mu itu...it itu milik shisui ...bakayaro!"

WUSHHHH

dengan kecepatan high jounin naruto menyerang danzo dengan kekuatan penuh.namun jika emosi sudah menguasai jiwa yang terjadi hanyalah...

kekalahan!!

COUGH

darah merah segar keluar dengan lancar dari tengorokan naruto,serangan terakir dari danzo teme benar benar mengenai dengan telak!

"apapun usahamu...kau tetaplah gagak yang ingin jadi rajawali" danzo mendekat dengan mengunuskan kunainya ke naruto

'apa ini akhirku...kuso!...aku ingin lebih kuat...kuat! kuat! kuat!' batin naruto mengebu,ia perlahan merasakan pandangan matanya mulai berubah,kini didepan matanya yang tampak adalah vektor vektor garis yang tak beraturan.di fokuskanya pandangan mata ia dapat melihat vektor yang bersinar hijau disamping tubuh danzo.

ZUSH

tiba tiba tubuhnya sudah berada di belakang danzo dengan kecepatan melebihi hiraisin.

'ap apa? ...bagaimana...tapi...'

naruto membalik tubuhnya,menatap danzo dengan sharingan barunya atau yang disebut mangekyou sharingan.

"hah...hah.. cough..hah..aku tak tau apa yang terjadi...namun ini adalah kesempatanku..cough!'

dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak kuat lagi dia merapal segel.

KATON: RYUU ENDAN

dengan cakra terakir dia menyerang danzo mengunakan api yang berbentuk kepala naga besar.

BLARRR

"hahhhhh" dia menghela nafas berat,memikirkan bagaimana dia mendapatkan mangekyounya sunguh sakit hati nya,pasalnya di saat itu pula keluarganya di bantai.

dia kembali melangkahkan kaki,dia merasakan cakra yang dia sangat kenal 'hinata-sama' di membatin sembari melengkungkan senyuman.entah kenapa saat dia bersama dengan gadis tersebut hatinya menjadi nyaman...eh? tungu...nyaman?...

dan benar saja,pasalnya saat diamelihat seorang gadis yg duduk termenung dibawah pohon momoji,dia langsung memangilnya.

"Hinata?!" Merasa namanya dipanggil,ia mengangkat wajahnya."Naruto-san"Agak terkejut melihat pemuda yg lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu,yg berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apakah,aku boleh duduk disini?!"Sadar menatap naruto dengan pandangan bodoh,hinata menganguk mempersilahkan naruto.

"Apa yg sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ini tempat pavoritku saat banyak masalah,naruto-san sendiri?"

"Eh,entahlah!Kaki melangkah sendiri kemari!"Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal sambil tertawa,membuat hinata tersenyum melihatnya dengan pipi yg merona.

"hinata...apa kau sakit?" seketika itu dia memegang kening hinata dengan pungung tanganya,sementara hinata yang di pegang keningnya

'di dia memegang keningku' berdegup kencang jantunya.

SRETT

dipegangnya tangan kanan naruto yang memegang keningnya.

"daijoubu...naruto-san"

mata lembut bulan purnama bertemu dengan gelapnya onix malam khas seorang naruto.mereka berdua saling memandang dengan intens,seperti ada kupu kupu yang ingin terbang dari perut masing masing.

'aku baru sadar...bahwa mata itu begitu indah' begitulah kiranya batin kedua insan tersebut.

dan saat keduanya saling menyadari apa yang baru terjadi,

SRETT

naruto langsung menarik tanganya dan bersiul siul tidak paham sedang hinata memainkan kedua jarinya.

"go go men...aku tak sengaja hinata..hehe" naruto nyengir tidak jelas menutupi kebodohanya.

"daijobu..." hinata lagi lagi tersenyum dengan begitu manis..

'Aku menyukaimu...

Naruto-kun'.

Tubercolis.

Saya menulis sebagai hobi dan jika ada sesuatu yang salah itu dari saya datang nya.. Kebenaran hanya milik reader-sama.


	5. chapter 5

"Aku menyukaimu.

Naruto-kun".

STAB

STAB.

suara kunai saling bersautan,suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh menyambut siapa yang berhasil melemparkan dengan sukses kunai kunai tersebut.

"bagus...menma...delapan dari sepuluh tidak buruk menma!" ucapan seseorang dengan luka melintang di dihidung mengintrupsi suara gemuruh tersebut.

"itu belum seberapa iruka-sensei..." balas bocah dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata biru laksana laut tersebut,mata bocah tersebut melirik ke salah satu bocah dengan warna rambut senada.ditatapnya bocah tersebut dengan pandangan tertarik,pasalnya dia adalah uciha...tapi mengapa dia terlampau 'berbeda'.

"uciha...tunjukan kemampuanmu,jangan membuat malu clanmu!" ucap datar dan penuh ketengan dari menma uzumaki teruntuk sasuke uciha..

terlepas dari acara tatap menatap uzumaki dan uciha,acara ujian genin dilanjutkan kembali.

"ehem!...baiklah...sekarang giliran uciha sasuke!...silahkan maju!" .

Dic:Naruto@Masahi kishimotou

Warning:typo(s),ooc,oc,semi canon,EYD,etc

ANBU: BORN TO PAIN Chapter 5

By

Ahli kubur

_LIMA TAHUN YANG LALU_

FLASBACK

KRIETT

TAP

TAP

pintu terbuka dengan pelan,menghasilkan decitan kecil yang menyenangkan.dari kegelapan pintu tersebut terlihat siluet seseorang berambut perak dengan mata kiri bewarna merah terang.

CTIK

senter di gemgaman tangan kanan,menuntun sang empunya menembus gelapnya ruangan tersebut.

SREK

SREK

dokumen penting dibuka dengan cekatan mata beda warna tersebut terfokus pada lembaran lembaran dokumen tersebut,namun sepertinya apa yang di cari tak didapatinya...

"hahhh...cik kuso!.aku kira dokument tersebut ada disini!...ternyata...hahhh"

"kamu tau...hatake...mengeluh itu tidak baik dan bagi anbu...suara sebising itu adalah kematian...dan apalagi kau menyusup ketempat penyimpanan informasi clas sss disini!".

suara bariton datar nan wibawa membuat orang yang dipangil hatake tadi menegang seketika.

"ta ta icho" hatake bergetar memangil orang yang di kenalinya tersebut.

"hatake kakashi!...shinobi yang di juluki copy no kakashi dan juga sharingan no kakashi,aku penasaran dari mana kau mendapat mata itu?... dan satu lagi,apa yang kau lakukan di tempat penyimpanan berkas clan uciha!" sosok tersebut menekankan setiap kata yang dia lontarkan kepada kakashi berharap mendapat apa yang dia ingin ketahui dari kakashi.

'sial! kenapa aku tidak menyadari bahwa taicho disini...aku bisa mati kalo begini!' runtuk kakashi dalam hati

"aku...aku hanya mencari apa yang ingin ku ketahui taicho.sesuatu tentang masa lalu!' kakashi menjawab dengan nada tegasnya.naruto tersenyum dalam hati,dia tau benar siapa kakashi ini...anak dari ninja terhormat...hatake sakumo!

"katakan ...apa itu?"

"tentang pembantaian clan mu...yaitu clan uciha!.mengapa,kenapa dan bagaimana mereka menghancurkan klan uciha...jawaban itu semua akan mempengaruhiku tentang pemikiran bagaimana desa ini!" perkataan itu keluar mulus dari seorang remaja berambut perak bermata satu tersebut,sedang dengan naruto sendiri dia mengernyit heran,bagaimana mungkin kakashi meragukan desanya.yaaa selain berkaitan dengan kematian ayah dan juga kedua temanya.

"dengarlah hatake...aku tidak perduli apa yang akan kau pilih saat kau sudah mengetahui kebenaran tentang desa ini,melawan atau tunduk...namun camkan perkataan ku ini...sekali kau mengusik uciha lagi...katakan sayonara pada mentari dan selamat datang pada dunia genjutsuku...selamanya!" naruto berkata dengan sharingan nya berputar pelan dan itu membuat kakashi merasa begitu terancam.

PUK

gulungan berlambang uciha dilempar ke kakashi,ditangkap dengan mudah.

"apa ini taicho?"

"jawabanmu!"

seketika itu pula kakashi membuka gulungan uciha tersebut,menampakan wajah kaget dari sang empunya.

'a apa apa in ini!...mereka...kisama!"

WAKTU SEKARANG

FLASBACK OFF

POFT

kepulan asap muncul tiba tiba di sebuah ruangan besar,disana terdapat dua orang yang sangat di hormati oleh warga desa.hokage ke tiga dan hokage keempat ditambah lagi ketua anbu yang cukup 'santai' menanggapi kedatangan asap tersebut.

"inu...lepaskan topengmu...ada misi baru untukmu.dan untuk mu naruto...kau juga berhubungan" orang tua dengan jengot dan juga pipa rokok memerintah mereka.

di balik topeng inu tersebut tampaklah sosok berambut putih yang lain bermata berbeda dengan yang lain,sementara rambut putih yang lain hanya menangapi dengan membersihkan lubang hidung nya.

"hatake kakashi...naruto uciha...apa kalian tau mengapa dipangil kemari?" pria tua itu kembali berbicara,sedangkan kedua anbu tersebut hanya mebatap datar sang hokage ketiga tersebut

"baiklah,akan aku jelaskan...yang pertama kalian bukan lagi anbu namun kalian akan menjadi jounin pembimbing dan yang kedua adalah" hiruzen mengambil sedikit jeda dari ucapannya sebelum melanjutkan "dan selama perjalanan ke luar desa carilah sebanyak banyaknya informasi tentang desa tersebut...kalian mengerti?" ucapan hiruzen mengundang decihan dari uciha yang ada disana,berfikir ini pasti cara desa untuk mengekang kebebasanya.

AT KONOHA ACADEMY

setelah selesai dengan ujian genin kini mereka berkumpul kembali di ruang academy membahas siapa yang pantas menjadi rookie of the years.

"kyaaaaa...menma-kun kakoi ne...jurus rhasingan nya sunguh keren."

"kau benar...apa lagi sasuke-kun ...dengan raitonya sunguh membuat hatiku kesetrum"

begitulah kiranya teriakan teriakan para fans girl dari duo uciha dan namikaze,walau mereka terkenal dingin namun jangan ragukan kejeniusanya.namun dibalik sifat dua prodigy tersebut mereka menyimpan satu pertayaan 'kenapa'.ya benar...kenapa adalah kata yang tepat mengambarkan kedua bocah tersebut 'kenapa mereka membunuh keluarganya' dan 'kenapa dia tak tau apa apa' .

SREK

suara gesekan kasar antar pintu dan engsel merubah antensi sebagian bocah disana,mereka kini menatap siapa gerangan yang berada di pintu tersebut.

"minna-san!...bagus hari ini kalian telah melalukan ujian kelulusan genin dengan lancar...besok akan di umumkan hasil ujian kalian hari ini!.jadi siap kan diri kalian!" ujar jounin dengan luka melintang di hidungnya.

"ha'i iruka-sensei"

NIGHT AT KONOHA

surai putih sepungung melambai lambai diterpa semilir angin malam yang menusuk tulang,remaja rambut putih tersebut berjalan santai di tengah kerumunan penduduk desa yang hilir mudik mencari hiburan.

"kisama!!...itu miliku chouji!"

"tidak bisa kiba!..suapan terakir hanya miliku!" ucap lantang bocah gemuk tersebut kepada bocah bertato segitiga disana,sementara teman temanya yang lain hanya memperhatikan dengan bosan aktifitas dari kedua penerus clan tersebut.naruto memasuki kedai yaqiniku dengan tampang bosanya,besok adalah kali pertama dia bertugas sebagai jounin pembimbing dan meningalkan sejenak rencananya menyangkut 'masa depan' konoha!

"sensei!" teriakan cetar membahana mengelegar memenuhi kedai tersebut,atensi semua pasang mata beralih kepada sosok bocah berambut hitam berpantat ayam yang sedang melihat ke arah remaja berambut uban.

"yo...sasuke teme!.. kenapa kau ada disini wahai muridku!" celoteh naruto dengan masih memainkan lubang hidungnya

'he?.. kuso!... kau itu adalah kapten anbu !' teriak batin sasuke,sementara temanya yang lain hanya memandang heran kepada naruto pasalnya mereka tidak mengenal siapa gerangan remaja ubanan di depan mereka kini.

"ano...ninja-san,siapa kau ini?" ucap ino yamanaka,ya sebagai cewek dia tidak mengenal sosok 'tampan' di depanya ini,sementara Naruto dengan acuh tah acuhnya masih membersihkan lubang hidungnya dengan khidmat.

Semua orang yang berada di sana sweatdrop melihat kelakuan absurd dari shinobi berambut uban didepan meraka tersebut 'apa apaan orang ini,pasti orang ini lahirnya di pegunungan himalaya lihat saja rambut yang putih aku yakin isi kepalanya telah beku!' seperti itulah kira kira pemikiran dari orang orang di yaqiniku terhadap kelakuan aneh Naruto.

"ahhh nikmat sekali rasanya! Ohya siapa ini Sasuke?" Naruto menunjuk Ino dengan kelingkingnya yang bekas dibuat mengupil sehinga di ujung jari kelingking tersebut terdapat bekas upilnya,yang pelan namun pasti sedikit demi sedikit hampur jatuh mengenai wajah Ino.

TWICH

"dasar kau jorok!!!...bakayaroooo!!!"

DUAK

"huwaaaaaaa!!!!"

dengan tenaga manusia super,Ino meninju wajah Naruto hinga terbang ke langit malam

'poor you sensei'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Sesosok pemuda berambut putih berjalan santai di lorong akademi,semua pengajar dan murid akademi melihat siapa gerangan tersebut 'rambut ubanan,wajah bloon dan errr..bodoh?' itulah isi pikiran dari pengajar dan juga murid disana.bagaimana tidak dia berjalan dengan tampang bodohnya dan jari jemarinya menusuk nusuk lubang hidung dan kuping secara bergantian!

'ah ini adalah surga! Sensasi ini perasaan ini...haha surga!' begitulah isi pikiran si pemuda tersebut,begitu narsis dan konyol!.

Dia terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan manusia yang ada

"kuso! Menjadi jounin pembimbing sunguh merepotkan ingin aku mati saja! Kuso!" begitulah sumpah serapah yang dia katakan saat berjalan di lorong akademi.

Rambut putih sebahu dengan disertai jaket jounin bewarna hijau sebenarnya membuat pemuda ini terlihat gagah namun kelakuan absurdnya ini yang membuat dia terlihat konyol!.

Setelah berjalan beberapa waktu dia menemukan kelas yang dia cari '3a'.dia memegang gagang pintu tersebut...

SREKKK

ANBU: REBORN TO PAIN chapter 6

AUTHOR: AHLI KUBUR

DISCLAMER: MASHASHI

WARNING: TYPOS,ADVANTURE,COMEDY,MENYEBABKAN MENCRET

RATE: M TO speak..

di dalam kelas akademi sedang terjadi keributan antara dua orang gadis kecil "sensei aku tidak terima! Seharusnya aku yang menjadi angota tim sasuke dan menma -kun! Bukanya si jelek itu!" gadis dengan rambut panjang dikuncir kuda berteriak lantang sembari menunjuk nunjuk gadis di seberangnya dengan tatapan garang!

"a apa kau bilang Ino pig!,bahkan dengan satu jarikupun kau tak dapat mengalahkanku!" Bantah gadis manis dengan rambut sewarna madu yang manis tersebut.

Mereka berdua adalah ino yamanaka dan juga shizuka senju,dua matahari memang tak pantas berada dilangit yang sama!.

"diam!" dengan sekali teriakan semua murid diam menungu kelanjutan dari sensei mereka,nama sensei mereka adalah iruka.sensei yang cukup tegas dan juga kejam mereka rasa.

"dengar ino,kenapa aku memilih shizuka bukan dirimu adalah karena kamu lebih dibutuhkan di tim yang lain,kau paham maksudku?." ino yang mendapat pengertian seperti itu dari senseinya hanya menganguk,pasalnya itu benar.karena sudah tim yang benar benar ditakdirkan bersama,ya seperti ino ini.

"sedangkan untuk mu shizuka! Bukan berati kau hebat atau apa! Tapi karena kontrol chakramu yang terburuk maka aku masukan mu kedalam tim yang memiliki kontrol chakra yang mumpuni!" sebenarnya iruka engan bersikap seperti ini,tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini harus dilakukan.

pembagian team ini sendiri bukan perkara sepele,pasalnya kedua hokage ikut andil dan beberapa pemimpin klan ikut andil pula.

Dengan tujuan mencari shinobi yang baik dalam segala bidang mulai dari skil,stamina,kolaborasi dan yang terpenting bagaimana mereka akan memandang konoha sebagai rumah yang harus dilindungi.

Sedangkan formasi team sendiri terdiri dari tiga genin dan satu jounin pembimbing!

Ini dimaksudkan agar para genin bisa lebih menghargai teman dan kerjasama.bayangkan,jika ada tiga genin yang memiliki kemampuan berbeda maka bisa dipastikan variasi serangan akan lebih baik dan menunjang kemenangan juga

"baiklah,sekarang kalian tingal menungu pembimbing kalian,sensei akan melaporkan hasil ini kepada hokage!"

Dikelas akademi hampir semua team telah ditemui oleh pembimbing mereka,kecuali dua team tersisa.mereka adalah team tujuh dan delapan.

Team tujuh berangotakan uchiha sasuke,uzumaky Menma dan juga Senju Shizuka mereka tim yang sangat bagus kalo dibilang,dua orang penyerang yang sangat hebat dan juga suport yang lumayan.

Sedangkan dari team delapan berangotakan Hyuga Hinata,Aburame Shino dan juga Unuzuka kiba.mereka pun tim yang hebat,terdiri dari para pencari.ada yang mengandalkan sranga penciuman dan matanya.generasi shinobi yang mum-

"kuso! Dimana pembimbing kita! Lama sekali!" sosok yang berteriak barusan adalah kiba inuzuka,dan yang benar apa yang dikatanya sangat lama.hampir 15 menit setelah'semua'nya dikunjungi oleh pembimbing mereka.

"kau berisik sekali anjing! Kau terlalu banyak mengongong!" kata kata yang sakartis keluar dari salah satu orag disana dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan juga mata blue safir yang berkilat tajam!

"katakan sekali lagi brengsek! Dan itu adalah kata kata terakirmu!" kiba mencoba mengancam Menma,tapi yang diancam malah menyeringai lebar!

" AN JING!" Menma terasa dengan sengaja memancing amarah dari kiba "BRENG-" sebelum kiba menyelesaikan kata katanya dia merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat dari arah belakangnya dan segera saja dia melompat menjauh,seketika itu pula bola matanya melebar sempurna! Bagaimana mungkin Menma berada dibelakangnya!

'dia cepat!' semua yang disana memikirkan hal serupa.

Tapi tidak itu saja yang membuat mereka terkejut melainkan apa yang ditanganya!

'bola hitam yang menakutkan,walau tidak terlalu besar dan liar namun sangat menakutkan!' Kiba memperhatikan bola itu dengan seksama dan itu membuat dia serasa di sedot kedalam bola hitam tersebut.

"kheh,anjing sepertimu tidak pantas di akademi,kau hanya mengotori tempat ini!" Menma terus mengolok ngolok Kiba dengan kata kata yang menyakitkan,sementara Kiba pun tidak tingal diam dia segera mengambil ancang ancang untuk menyerang Menma

"akamaru! Biar aku urus!" Kiba berkata kepada patner kesayanganya yaitu akamaru si anjing putih

"guk!"

"Baiklah maju kesini kau ANJING/BRENGSEK!" mereka berdua mulai menerjang namun sebelum saling mengadu kekuaatan-

BRAK

Poft

Asap dan suara pintu terbuka mengangu pertarungan mereka berdua,asap dan di pintu tersebut menampakan sosok kepala putih dengan wajah yang benar benar bodoh! Yang satu sedang memegang buku berrate M dan yang satunya sedang sibuk membersihkan lubang hidungnya.

"yo/bocah!" begitulah kata kata yang pertama keluar dari mulut mereka berdua

'hm lebih menyebalkan dari yang aku kira' Naruto dengan pandangan observsasinya dia melihat Kiba dan Menma hampir adu jotos

'harus segera di hentikan'

"baiklah untuk yang bernama Hinata,shino dan kiba segera ikut aku!" Naruto mencoba mendamaikan keaadaan namun-

"persetan denganmu!" Menma yang sedang marah mencoba menyerang Kiba yang berjalan kearah Naruto dengan benda hitam ditangannya tersebut.

BRAK!

"Kiba!"

Suara meja hancur dan debu memenuhi kelas juga suara teriakan teman teman Kiba!

"kuso! Tak kusangka bocah itu akan nekat sampai seperti ini!" Kakashi berlari menuju kearah Menma dan Kiba,namun saat asap mulai menipis-

"hoy bocah,apa kau tuli? Aku menyuruh yang aku sebutkan namanya untuk ikut aku,dan aku jamin kau bukan salah satu dari mereka kan!"

ARGHH

Naruto dengan posisi diatas dengan mengunci lengan Menma dibelakang semakin mengeraskan kuncian pada lengan Menma!

"jadi kalau kau bukan salah satu dari mereka...aku akan mematahkan salah satu lenganmu!" Naruto dengan wajah datarnya semakin menguncinya

"Naruto! Hentikan dia hanya bocah" teriakan Kakashi memaksa Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak

"kau bilang bocah? Bocah yang mana dengan kontrol chakra seperti itu mengarahkan jurus tingkat SS ke temanya sendiri! Kau harusnya bisa berfikir Hatake! Dia hampir mebunuh geninku!" Mata Naruto mendelik tajam kearah pria bermasker tersebut sementara Kakashi hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mengeluarkan kata kata

" ini aku kembalikan geninmu,aku tidak mau merusak reputasiku dengan mematahkan lengan bocah ini!"

GREB

Menma dilempar ke arah Kakashi seperti sekarung beras saja,dari keadaan Menma memang tidak terlalu parah namun dia mengalami luka dalam yang cukup parah,padahal dia hanya diplintir oleh Naruto.

Setelah masalah di kelas selesai kini team 8 berkumpul di atas atap akademi,mereka duduk berjajar dengan rapi mengamati tingkah absurd dari sang pembimbing.

" a a ano sensei,kita kenapa berkumpul disini ya?" tanya Kiba dengan takut takut,pasalnya setelah kejadian tadi dia sedikit takut dengan sang jounin pembimbing ini

"hm?" Naruto hanya bergumam sambil terus membersihkan lubang hidung nya dengan tampang'terpuaskan'

Sementara para genin melihat kejadian absurd tersebut hanya membatin ' dimana sifat keren yang tadi'

"perkenalan" ucap Naruto

"ha?" sementara para genin menangapinya hanya dengan mulut terbuka

' ini akan lama'

Naruto mencoba menjelaskan dengan lebih pelan dan hati hati,dia benar benar tidak berbakat dengan ini.

"perkenalkan nama kalian,semua yang harus kalian beritau keteman kalian agar berguna dimisi nanti!" Naruto meperhatikan wajah para geninnya satu satu,dia berhenti diwajah satu satunya gadis disana dia lah Hinata.tanpa Naruto sadari dia merasa bahagia saat bertemu dengan 'nona mudanya'.

"dimulai dari kamu" Naruto menunjuk Hinata

"namaku Hinata hyuga,aku dua bersaudara aku suka memasak dan menjahit hal yang aku benci menyakiti orang lain dan aku memiliki cita cita yaitu menjadi...hokage" Hinata walau menjawab dengan lancar namun dihatinya sedang berbunyi genderang pasalnya dia diperhatikan oleh ...dia.

'hokage ya?'

Tubercolosis


End file.
